


A Hunter's Best Friend

by Carnivalwheel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalwheel/pseuds/Carnivalwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley gets Sam a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter's Best Friend

When Crowley had popped into the room unannounced Sam hadn't expected a warm weight to be placed into his arms. He knew from experience that the demon was full of surprises and liked to see the look of shock on people's faces. So, when an invisible tongue licked his cheek Sam tried not to freak out and drop the creature in his arms.

“See,” Crowley clapped his hands together. “He likes you.”

Reaching up, Sam found short floppy ears. He scratched behind them, but the hellhound didn't seem to enjoy the action and moved restlessly in his arms. Crowley's smile flattered and he tried to hide the look of disappointment when Sam leaned over and placed the puppy on the ground. He did however, frown when it scampered off into the next room, most likely off to cause mischief.

In retrospect, the demon shouldn’t have expected anything less. The puppy had been one of his last bargaining chip and Sam’s quick dismissal of the gift had only brought him a sense of dread.

Sam blew air past his closed lips, “I was just going to get into the shower.” He turned away from the demon and into the bathroom. Crowley nodded after him, turning towards the window contemplating what to do next.

A few seconds later, Sam poked his head back into the room and looked at the demon. “You coming?”

__

Of all the ways that Crowley could have woken up, he didn’t expected that it would because he fell out of bed. Well, not so much fell out of bed as pulled out of bed by a screaming Sam.

At some point during the night, Crowley had accidentally fallen asleep on top of Sam who made a rather nice pillow. So when they fell to the cold floor, it was in a mess of tangled sheets and limps. Sam who had tried to twist from out underneath Crowley fell to the hardwood floor broke their fall by offering his body as the sacrificial lamb.

Crowley grabbed both of his arms and pinned them to the hunter’s side trying to stop Sam’s escape. It took a minute or two longer than Crowley would have like it to, but Sam eventually stopped squirming.

The hunter had a pained expression of his face, his eyes flickering up towards the bed. he Released Sam’s arms and propping himself on his own hands, Crowley twisted and looked up too, but found nothing but the empty bed. He turned back, arching a eyebrow at down at Sam, who was smiling apologetically and wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck so that he could pull the demon fully on top of his body. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he pulled Crowley into a kiss.   
Crowley tried to break away from the kiss to allow Sam to breath and maybe get some answers as to why Sam had been freaking out, but Sam’s hand tangled in his short hair and held him in place, his mouth opening to let the demon’s tongue slip in. When Crowley obligated, Sam’s hips bucked upward. Without much thought, Crowley pushed them back down to the floor.

“Yip!”

Sam froze and when Crowley realized that his partner had stopped responding to him broke the kiss and looked the side of the sound came from. He wasn't all too surprised to find the two wide yellow eyes staring at him and a tail wagging restlessly. In all, the small hellhound was quite adorable and if Sam could actually see it he would probably be cooing at it instead of snuggling with the him on the floor in the mess of fallen pillows and sheets.

An elbow hit Crowley in the chest; he let out a grunt of pain and sighed when he realized Sam was once again squirming. “What are you doing?”

Sam stopped in his struggle, “It tried to eat me earlier.”

Crowley frowned at him, then the gears in his head clicked together in realization. “You’re afraid of a puppy. You like him yesterday.”

“He wasn’t trying to eat me yesterday,” Sam exclaimed.

“And this morning?”

“He was chewing on my toes! ”

Crowley rolled his eyes, “He’s teething or playing. Honestly Sam, hellhounds don’t eat huma-- ,”Sam’s eyebrows raised in challenge, “Okay, okay, but he won’t eat you. You’re his owner, hellhounds don’t eat their owners.”

“Really?”

“Well,” Crowley confessed, “most of the time they don’t.”

“Crowley!”

“Oh stop, I’ll train him so he won’t.”

“Thank you,” Sam smiled. He looked up at the demon with a lazy smile that told Crowley that the mood wasn’t completely ruined.

“Yip! Yip,yip,yip!”

Turning towards the little noisemaker, Crowley let out a growl. Instead of cowering in fear however, the only thing the puppy did was tilt his head at him and stick his tongue out of the demon. He heard Sam chuckle from under him which gained the puppy's attention immediately, his ears lifting and his tail beating excitedly. He wasted no time letting out affectionate half formed growls as he bounced towards them on his front legs, running to lick Sam's forehead making it rather obvious that he liked the sound that his new mother was making.

“Be careful now, Moose. He’s tasting you again.” Crowley smirked at the scene, he had to admit that it was cute in a sort of human way.

“Shut up, Crowley.” Sam was smiling though, and laughing even harder than before. Crowley's face was assaulted a moment later as the puppy tried to see if he could get the demon to make the same noise.

It didn't work and Crowley pushed the puppy away him, tapped him his knuckles on the creature's muzzle which resulted in the puppy sneezing. The little fur ball might not have been the brightest creature, but Sam need protection and the best protection in the world was a hellhound.

Turning his head back to Sam, Crowley found the rather pleasant sight of Sam smiling up at him.

"I think I'm going to name him Barky."

"Barky?" Crowley snorted. "That's a horrible name."

"Hmm, says the man who named one of his hellhounds Growley."

"Point taken," he muttered against the hunter's lips and got back to task at hand.

A curious whine came from the forgotten puppy that sat next to them. Pressing his ears down against his head, he crept closer to the pair.

"Scat," Crowley said, pushing the puppy away when it got too close. "Mommy and Daddy are busy."


End file.
